


Honey I'm Good

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Luke, Car Sex, Doggy Style, First Time, Flirting, Flirty!Luke, He Can Speak French, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Michael Is So Done, Muke - Freeform, One Night Stands, Paris (City), Seduction, Smut, Top Michael Clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two strangers meet in a foreign city and let their bodies do the talking, things are bound to happen. Will Michael let that blonde guy with beautiful blue eyes lure him or will he resist?</p><p>or</p><p>Michael + Luke + Paris + Classical Music = KABOOM!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I'm Good

Michael sighed to himself and took a sip of his beer; all he could hear was people blabbering in a language that he did not speak. He was in France, had been for the past four days, and truth be told, he was tired, exhausted even. Why was he there? He was there because, well, Michael did not want to remember. He only wished he would be done with the job that he had been assigned by Friday so that he could fly back and be home by the weekend. Michael turned around when somebody knocked against him.

“Excusez moi,” the man in question said before pulling a barstool next to him.

Michael nodded at him and took another sip of the beer, his eyes staring at a few pictures on the wall, in the right corner.

“Un martini s’il vous plait,” the blonde fellow said before turning to Michael. “Bonsoir.”

Michael again nodded. “Bonsoir.”

“Vous n’êtes pas d’ici?”

“I don’t speak French,” Michael smiled apologetically.

“Where’re you from?”

“From Australia, Sydney.”

“Really?” the mysterious guy beamed. “I’m also from Sydney.”

“Wow, I’d never have guessed. I mean, your French is so fluent.”

“Yeah, I’ve been staying here for the past 3 years and I have family from around here. I’m Luke, by the way.”

Michael smiled and shook the offered hand, “I’m Michael. You have no idea how glad I am to finally meet somebody who actually speaks same language as me.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad. How long have you been here?”

“Four days, four long and tiring days. What about you? 3 years here? That’s a really long time,” Michael smiled, trying to start a casual conversation.

“Umm… I’ve recently got out of cookery school and I’m working as an apprentice chef. But I wanna go back home… soon hopefully. I really miss home, I miss my mum, especially her cooking.”

“Her cooking? You’re a chef, right?”

“Kinda… but nothing tastes better than mum’s food.”

“Yeah, that’s right. I can guess… I’ve been here for less than a week and I already miss home.”

“And what about you? What brings you here?” Luke licked his lips and turned in his seat, facing Michael.

“I’m a reporter, the reason I’m here actually.”

“A reporter?” Luke hummed. “How old are you?”

 _‘Whoa, that’s straightforward,’_ Michael thought to himself. “25.”

“Wow, you don’t look a day over 20,” Luke smiled, his eyes never leaving Michael.

“Thanks? How about you?”

“22. So, any girlfriend? Anyone special?”

“Girlfriend? Not really…” Michael laughed and pulled his other hand from the pocket of his coat, showing Luke his ring.

Luke frowned at the wedding ring but quickly cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. Michael again turned to look at the pictures on the wall, his fingers drumming against his glass to the rhythm of the classical music that was playing.

 _‘Why do all guys that I find good looking have to be married or in a relationship or worst of all, not into me or guys in general?’_ Luke whispered. “Such a shame really, a gorgeous man like yourself, alone in Paris, the city of love.”

 _‘Is he flirting with me?’_ Michael sipped his beer before answering. “Well, hopefully I’ll be done with whatever I’m working on soon.”

“Yeah,” Luke ordered himself another drink and turned to Michael again, bumping his knees into Michael’s and spilling the drink. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” Luke said as he brushed Michael jeans.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s alright,” Michael replied, looking at Luke’s hand that was still on his thigh. _‘Yep, he’s definitely flirting.’_

Michael coughed and sipped his drink, ignoring Luke’s hand. It amazed him how Luke could still be flirting with him when had clearly told him that he was married. Besides, whatever Luke was trying to do, he would not succeed since Michael was not gay and he was happily married.

“25 and married? Tell me about it,” Luke asked, trying to look interested.

“Well,” Michael smiled at the memory. “We were seeing each other in high school and through uni. We got married about a year and a half ago.”

Luke hummed. “Teenage love huh?”

“Yeah… more like first love.”

Judging by Michael’s recent statement, Luke could guess that Michael did not do much of fooling around with people, considering he married his _first love_. Suddenly, a weird feeling ran through Luke’s body. Somehow, he was jealous, jealous of whoever Michael’s wife was. How could he not? Michael was gorgeous from every angle; from his messy hair to his big captivating eyes… the way his lips curved upward in small smiles… the shadow of his beard. His beard. Luke had recently discovered that he had a weird fascination to facial hair.

“Enough about me… tell me about yourself. Any girlfriend?” Michael licked his lips; he never really liked to be the topic of conversation.

Girlfriend? Luke wanted to scoff; if only Michael knew. He had not even like a girl since he was 13. “No, no girlfriend or… boyfriend or anyone special. You’re actually lucky. My longest relationship lasted 26 days. Somehow, I always find myself getting dump.”

“It can’t be that bad?” Michael looked at Luke with a raised eyebrow.

“No, it’s not,” Luke placed his hand on the bar, next to Michael’s, letting his finger _accidentally_ graze Michael’s pinky. “It actually means I’m free,” Luke laughed, causing Michael to laugh.

“Why do I feel like you don’t mind getting dump?”

“You’re right because it means I can meet new people,” Luke bit his lower lip and Michael realised he had been doing that for quite a few times.

“What is it with you and biting that piercing?” Michael asked in an annoyed tone and immediately regretted it; he had not meant to ask it out loud, it was only supposed to be a thought.

Luke laughed. “I dunno, a habit I guess.” Damn him! He knew it was sexy and it was hard for people to resist him when he did that.

Two hours and a couple of drinks later, the two were laughing and talking like two old friends who met after years.

“So, you wanna hang out at my place later?”

“Thanks but… I should probably head back to my hotel. I have a busy day tomorrow,” Michael smiled, glancing down at Luke’s hand that had again found its way to his thigh, moving up and down.

“Let me give you a ride then, my car is just around the corner,” Luke looked at Michael expectantly and for the first time that evening, he noticed that Luke had bright blue eyes.

“I think I’ll just walk,” Michael said as they both exited the pub and started walking.

“Ok, it was nice meeting you. Have a safe flight back home. Hopefully we’ll meet again, one day, maybe in Sydney,” Luke shook Michael’s hand and held onto the hand.

Michael did not let go of the hand either and instead, looked into Luke’s eyes. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long minute, neither of them saying anything. When he felt the warmth from Luke’s hand trailed up his forearm, Michael finally dropped his hand.

‘Get a grip on yourself,’ he said in his head. “I… huh… I should probably… yeah… huh… go.”

“You’re sure you don’t want a ride?” Luke again asked.

“That’s very thoughtful of you but I’ll walk, seriously.”

“Ok then, see you around.”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded and shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat before striding away as Luke’s eyes stayed glued to his retreating figure.

“Fuck it!” Michael halted and closed his eyes.

Turning on his feet, he retraced the six steps he had taken and marched right up to Luke. Without wasting time, he grabbed Luke’s arm and pulled him in the dimly-lit alley that was on his right. The moment they were out of sight, Michael pushed Luke against a wall and pressed his lips to his. Luke smiled against Michael’s lips and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. Their mouths moved together hungrily and every bit of sane thoughts that Michael had been having all evening vanished from his mind; all he could think about was Luke. Luke and his blue eyes. Luke and his pierced lips. Luke and his ridiculously long legs. Luke and his gorgeous smile. Luke and those dimples. Damn! Michael had no idea a guy could be so hot.

Luke took Michael’s bottom lip between his lips, tugging on it before sucking on it. Michael let out a moan and clutched Luke’s jacket with both hands. Trailing his mouth to Michael’s chin, Luke licked all the way from Michael’s chin to his ear. He licked Michael’s ear and tugged on the lobe. Michael took Luke by the waist and pulled him closer to himself, pressing their bodies together. Luke let out a laugh when his chest crashed into Michael’s but he was almost immediately muffled by Michael, who had pressed their lips together again. Luke’s tongue moved past Michael’s wet lips and into his mouth to play with his tongue. An action that was mirrored by Michael and both their tongues moved against each other, fighting for dominance.

Michael’s hand slipped lower to Luke’s hips and Luke instantly lifted his right leg, wrapping it around the other man and hooking it behind his leg. Needing more contact, Luke rotated his hips against Michael’s, causing Michael to pull away from the kiss. Instead, he connected his lips to the side of Luke’s neck and scooped him off the floor as Luke’s hips moved against his.

“Wait,” Luke panted. “Not here.”

“Where’s your car?” Michael mumbled.

“Round the corner, to the other side,” Luke breathed.

They walked out of the alley and Luke led the pair to the car park where his car was. As soon as Luke unlocked his navy blue Peugeot, Michael opened the door and climbed into the backseat, waiting for Luke to do the same. Luke thought Michael wanted to go to his apartment, which was why he asked where his car was, but it looked like Michael had other plans. Nothing what Luke intended but it was all good with him. Briskly taking a look around, Luke got inside as well. He wasted no time in pulling Michael on top of him and attaching his lips to the other male’s parted ones. It was a kiss full of lust and yet, Michael could not get enough of it.

When they parted for air, Michael stared at Luke before pulling him along the seat and pushing him backward so the he was lying on his back. He supported himself on his elbows, beside Luke’s head, as they again kissed. Luke wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, his hips thrusting against Michael. Moving his lips lower to Luke’s neck, Michael pressed a kiss there. He bit down on the skin before taking it between his lips and sucking on it. Luke trailed his hand down and slipped it inside Michael’s jeans, cupping his ass cheek. Groaning, Michael let go of Luke’s neck.

With impatient fingers, Luke unbuckled Michael’s belt and undid his jeans, slipping his hand inside. He palmed Michael’s penis as he licked Michael’s lips. While Michael connected their lips again, Luke fisted his half-erected penis and moved his hand up and down the length in the confinement of Michael’s boxers. Michael tugged on Luke’s pierced lower lip and thrust his hips forward, into Luke’s hand. Luke let go of him and pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, exposing his pale skin. As his hands caressed Michael’s thighs, Michael unzipped Luke’s skinnies and after much struggles, managed to pull them down. Damn, those jeans were tighter than his wife’s, Melissa’s, pants and Michael wondered how Luke had managed to get them on.

“Condom?” Luke asked, his hands still running along Michael’s thighs.

“Yeah,” Michael nodded and scrambled for his wallet which was in his coat; his coat, which was lying on the floor, under Luke’s jacket. Michael did not remember getting rid of it. What was happening to him?

“There’s lube in my bag,” Luke motioned towards the messenger bag that rested in the passenger seat.

As Michael reached for the bag, Luke toed his converse and pulled his pants off completely. Luke got on all-fours on the seat, biting the pierced side of his lower lip and peering over his shoulder to look at Michael. _‘Fuck’_ , Michael cursed inwardly at the scene displayed in front of him. Rolling the condom onto himself, Michael squirted a large amount of lube on his erection, smudging it with his fingers, and got behind Luke. When Michael nudge his entrance with the head of his penis, Luke let out a moan, impatient for what would come next. Slowly, Michael pushed inside of Luke and placed a hand on his hips to steady him. Pressing his lips to Luke’s shoulder blade, Michael pulled out and pushed back in. Luke reached backward and buried his fingers into Michael’s jet black hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling Michael in for a kiss.

Michael wrapped his other arm around Luke’s waist as he tried to move the best he could and kiss Luke at the same time. The position that they were in was not the most comfortable one but that did not interrupt Michael’s hips thrusts. As his lips teased Michael’s, Luke maintained the movement of his hips while Michael moved in and out of him. Michael groaned when he looked down at Luke’s ass and saw himself disappearing and re-appearing simultaneously. Luke stilled and halted Michael’s hips with his hands. Michael frowned; did Luke change his mind already? Before he knew it, Luke pulled away and knelt on the seat, next to Michael. Luke pushed Michael into a sitting position and immediately climbed on top of him.

Licking his lips, Luke took hold of Michael’s penis and guided it to his entrance as he lowered himself onto it. Michael bit his lips to muffle a moan as Luke lifted himself up before lowering himself again. He grabbed Luke by the shirt and pulled him closer, connecting their lips. Their lips moved against one another impatiently, as if their lives depended on it. Luke rotated his hips as he bounced in Michael’s lap. He pushed Michael’s shirt up his chest and let his hand feel the warmth of Michael’s skin. His fingertips caressed the other’s chest, playing with the mass of light hair present on there.

With his other hand, Luke reached out and took hold of his own penis. His fist moved along the length, pumping himself at the same rhythm as the speed of his hips. With his eyes glued to Luke’s face, Michael placed his hands on Luke’s hips to steady him since he seemed to be going faster and faster with each passing second. Squeezing his eyes shut, Luke breathed through his opened mouth, arching his back and coming onto his hand. The sight in front of Michael was a little too much for him to take; Luke was panting in his lap, his eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and skin glistening with sweat. Michael lifted his hips off the seat and thrust upward into Luke, his thighs slapping against Luke’s ass. Luke gripped the backrest with both his hands on each sides of Michael’s head as he squeezed his muscles around Michael. Not much later, Michael let out a loud moan as he came and slowly stilled the movement of his hips.

Luke eased himself out of Michael’s lap and took a seat next to him, curling his legs under himself. He bit his lips as he looked at Michael, who was still trying to catch his breath. Eventually, Michael pulled his jeans, which were around his ankles, back up before zipping them up. Luke reached over and brushed out some hair that were stuck to Michael’s forehead as the two sat in silence.

“I should get going,” Michael mumbled as he pulled on his coat and fixed his hair.

“Do you think we’ll meet again?”

“Maybe… someday.” Michael placed a quick kiss to Luke’s lips before opening the door and exiting the car, leaving Luke to stare out of the foggy window.

**Author's Note:**

> Watcha think :)


End file.
